Life Happens
by AcydeXReyne
Summary: Bella Swan is a successful OB/GYN doing her best to help others. Her colleague, Esme loves to play matchmaker, much to Bella's dismay. But, will this time bring about a more rewarding outcome?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue me.

Here I am, sitting in my stuffy ass office reviewing patient files for the first time this morning. I can tell today is going to be a busy day; not only because my appointment book was maxed out, but because my stupid ass phone would not stop ringing. It was only barely eight, and I could feel a migraine coming on.

Don't get me wrong, I love working as an OB/GYN in the Washington Center for Reproductive Health, I just don't love some of the idiot's that find their way into my office. Or the shit load of emails that I get from people who stumble upon our website and think I can diagnose them via email. No, I do not know if you are "_pregnate_" after having unprotected sex two days ago. Ew. Just Ew.

The door to my office opened and in stepped my most favorite colleague, Dr Esme Cullen. The woman has got to be in her fifties and doesn't look a day over 38. I suspect she's had some work done, or maybe she just has wonder genes. Either way, her shiny auburn hair was always pulled up into a tight French twist, and her bright green eyes were always shining with amusement. It's like she always knows what you're thinking, but given the fact that she has three children my age, I'm sure she does know what I'm thinking. Creepy. She could definitely be a model and it only proved to further make me feel more self conscious about my rather plain looks.

"Bella, dear, how is your morning?" She asked me in her kind motherly voice. Okay, I admit it. I do kind of love her in that motherly way as well. How could you not?

"It's going well so far. I can tell we're in for a busy day though." I replied to her, moving my attention from my laptop to her as she made her way over to a set of chairs positioned in front of my desk. This usually meant that she needed a favor, or was going to invite me to another dinner at her house this weekend. She has one every freakin' weekend, or so it seemed. I just never find the time to go.

"Well, don't be angry with me, dear. I have a favor to ask you…do you think you might be able to pencil my son and daughter-in-law in at nine? I can take your nine o'clock appointment if need be, but I obviously can't practice on family members and they really need assistance." She begged me.

"Yeah that's fine. I actually noticed this morning that that appointment had been booked this morning for a Rosalie Hale. If you wouldn't mind taking her, I'd be happy to help you out." I answered her not really thinking about the fact that she often mentions her daughter, Rosalie.

"Oh I already put her in your appointment database, I just wanted you to know why your slot had been filled when the phone systems aren't even turned on yet." She giggled….and I felt stupid. Maybe I should pay more attention to my appointment database, or just realize that anytime she asks me for a favor, she already knows I can't say no. I can feel my face heat up in embarrassment. I definitely should pay more attention to my appointments.

"Yeah…I guess I was just too busy to recognize the connection this morning. I didn't get much sleep last night. Some dumb ass was moving into the apartment next to me at ten last night." Which was another reason for the migraine I could feel coming on. I guess some people just have no respect for others.

Esme stifled a laugh behind her hand which made me wonder what she was up to. I certainly hope she's not trying to play matchmaker with me again. I still haven't gotten over her Jacob Black fiasco. The man was creepy as fuck and I have no idea how the hell a nice woman like Esme could know someone as weird as him.

My eyes followed her as she got up from the chair and headed towards the door. That shit eating grin on her face mixed with that knowing glint in her eyes had me worried. Just what was that old coot planning? I had no idea, but I could tell I probably would have another set of nightmares once it was over.

"Oh by the way, you simply must come over Saturday night for dinner. I won't take no for an answer again." She said before darting out the door, and naturally before I could actually tell her no.

Not five minutes later my medical assistant, Angela poked her head in the door and informed me that my first appointment was here and in the Exam Room. I nodded at her and she went on about her business. I looked down to briefly check to see just who my appointment was with. Esme tended to make me forget my surroundings.

Right, my first appointment was with Stacy Campbell. Eighteen years old and 16 weeks pregnant. She was a wonderful patient, if not a little naïve. It was her overbearing mother that made the appointments unbearable. As naïve as Stacy is, her mother took the cake. I steeled myself as I walked through the hall and stopped at the room they were in. I could already hear her mother yelling. I knocked a couple times before entering the room.

"Alright Stacy, what have we got going on today?" I asked her gently. Stacy was a cute girl with her silky red hair and baby blue eyes. But, her eyes were always downcast and her hands were always folded in her lap. She always looked like a beaten down puppy.

"I'll tell you what we have going on. My whore of a daughter couldn't keep her fucking legs closed! Now look at her, what is my group of church friends going to think when she starts showing!" Karen Campbell screamed. Oh God. This bitch needed to get off of her high horse and start supporting her daughter. Not financially, but emotionally.

"Alright, Stacy I'm going to get out my Doppler and see if we can hear the heartbeat. Are you having any new symptoms?" I asked her as I put the ultrasound gel on her belly.

"I'll tell you what she's about to feel. My foot up her ungrateful whoring ass!" Karen screamed. I stopped what I was doing and just stared at her. This woman pissed me off to no end every time I saw her.

"Mrs. Campbell, this is my office and I will not allow you to speak to her this way in my presence. Would you please leave the exam room?" I asked her firmly. She huffed and walked out of the room, slamming the door as hard as she could. As if it made any difference to me. If the Bitch broke my damned door I'd take it out of her ass. Bet me. I continued my exam and she told me she thought she was starting to feel her baby. I smiled at her and reassured her that it was totally possible to start feeling the baby move at this point.

She seemed so relaxed without her mother there. It made me wonder why she stuck around if her and her mother obviously had problems. I felt sorry for her, but it wasn't my job to tell her how to run her home life. I was only there to offer advice if she needed it, give her the best medical care I could, and ensure her safety. But she was an adult and could make her own decisions.

I headed back to my office and sat down at my desk. I needed to respond to some emails and make notes in Stacy's chart. I opened my email and read off a disturbing letter. People these days just didn't have a clue. Apparently God was going to smite me for performing procedures like InVitro Fertilization on women who have difficulties conceiving. It's every woman's right to be able to have a child if she wishes to have one, and I personally feel blessed that I can aid in helping women conceive. Was I playing God? Sure, I guess. But no more so than the brain surgeon next door who removes tumors from people's heads.

The next email was from some fourteen year old girl, I know this because she told me she was fourteen. Do I believe it? Yes. Simply because every other word is "like" and the diction in which the email was typed was that of a high school girl. I just love how they send you emails like this:

"HEYY DR SWAN! THE REASON FOR Mii EMAiL iiS THAT ii WAS FOOLiiNG AROUND WiiTH Mii BOYFRiiEND THE OTHER DAY, AND HE SUCKED Mii JUiiCES DRY. THEN BEFORE WE HAD SExXx, WE OPENED A COKE AND POURED iiT ON Mii PUSSY. Ii JUST WANNA KNO THAT WE ARE PROTECTED FROM PREGNACY BCUZZ WE DiiD THiiS."

Are you fucking serious? He sucked her juices dry? Not only is she slightly illiterate, but she's fucking crude. No, Coca-Cola is for drinking only. And no, this does not include drinking it from one's vagina. I also highly doubt that it's a spermicidal lubricant. I know it can eat the battery acid off of a car battery, but I just don't think it can be used in that manner. I just don't know about kids these days. Did they not teach them anything in Sex Ed? I remember I had it school. Why would you drench yourself in coke anyways? Wouldn't it be sticky? That's just…weird.

A knock on my door brought me out of my musings. Angela opened it and ushered a couple around my age in. I glanced down at the clock. It was nine. I looked up again and took them in. The woman was a tall, leggy blonde. If I thought that Esme could be a model this lady definitely belonged on a magazine cover. The man she was with was huge. What the hell, did he bench press cars for the hell of it? My God, if I were into the big muscled men, I would have just creamed my pants. He was sex on a stick.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale, and this is my husband Emmett Cullen." The blonde introduced herself while I was ogling her husband. Damn…Esme did make a hunky looking baby after all. I wonder if this guy has a brother? Oh wait…I know he does. Esme has told me like thirty times.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Isabella Swan. You must be Esme's son and daughter-in-law. It's a pleasure finally meeting you two." I said quickly. I didn't need to hear Esme laughing at me later for staring to hard at her son…who is married. I ushered the two of them to a seat in front of my desk and proceeded with the appointment.

"The reason for our visit is that we've been trying to get pregnant for three years now. We've not had any luck so far. I've miscarried twice. The last time was six months ago, and I've not had a period since." Rosalie informed me. I nodded at her and quickly made note of that on a pad of paper.

"Before your miscarriage, how were your cycles? Were they regular?" I asked her. This is important. If her cycles are irregular it's going to make pin-pointing ovulation rather tricky.

"Every twenty-eight to thirty-five days. I used OPK's but they never seemed to work for me." She answered me. Her husband looked rather uncomfortable. I imagine he would, considering how personal I have to get with them.

"Okay. Well what I'm going to do is have you give a urine sample to confirm you aren't pregnant. Then I'm going to give you a prescription for Provera. It's a progesterone supplement used to induce periods. Take them as prescribed, even if you start your period on the third pill. Also, I want you to invest in a thermometer." I told her smoothly.

"A thermometer? Are you serious? How the hell is a thermometer going to solve our problems?" Emmett boomed. Apparently he was cranky. Then again, it's nothing I haven't heard before.

"Solve them? No, not all. But it will help you. What you need to do, Rosalie, is chart your Basal Body Temperature. You have to get at least five hours of sleep and you must set an alarm to wake up and take your waking temp at the same time each morning. It's crucial that you take it on time, or your readings are inaccurate. You can't talk, you can't get up. All you can do is breathe and slip the thermometer in your mouth. Chart your temps on the sheet I'm giving you, as well as any discharge you may have. If you have discharge, I advise in having sex. You'll see me again in one month. This will tell me if you are ovulating. If not, we'll need a semen analysis from Emmett and you'll need to start on Clomid to induce ovulation." I informed them. Man, I love my job. I love sounding all smart and all knowing and shit. Nah…I just love helping people.

They left the office and I logged my notes into their file. If I remembered correctly, Esme had fertility problems and had to have IVF to conceive her children. It's possible Emmett could have a low sperm count, but it sounds more like Rosalie is anovulatory. The results from her BBT should help me to know more about what's going on.

I finished out the rest of my day at the office and avoided Esme as much as possible. I didn't need her trying to ask how the appointment went. By law, I'm not allowed to discuss it with her. However, I'm sure she's more than aware of their situation. By the time I got back to my apartment I was so tired. I just wanted to crawl into my queen sized tempurpedic mattress and slip off to dream land.

Unfortunately for me, it was almost six in the evening and I needed to do laundry. I needed to eat dinner. Hell, I needed to do a lot of shit. I needed to get my number changed so Jacob Black would stop calling. Oh yes, I had blocked his number, but he always found a way around that.

The guy was just creepy as hell. I went out with him a few times and I thought things might be able to work out. Except for the fact that he had a weird fixation with wolves. No seriously, the one time I thought about having sex with him he asked me to put on a little red cape like fucking Little Red Riding Hood. Sure, I can roll play. But when he came out of the bathroom wearing wolf ears, a tail, and nothing covered his freakishly small peen…I just had to laugh. Fuck no. How the hell did Esme even know this weird ass motherfucker?

Hell if I knew. The one thing I did know was that I desperately needed to get laid. I desperately needed to get out of my house to do more than grocery shop and go to work. I'm fucking twenty nine years old. Where the hell is my life going? Nowhere. Yes, I have a wonderful career. Yes, I have a nice swanky apartment. Yes, I can pay my bills. Yes, I have a wonderfully awesome red Corvette. She's sexy. But I have no one to share it with. I hardly have any close friends I would want to hang out with on a regular basis. I have no children. No boyfriend. I've never been married. Hell I've never even been fucking engaged…unless you count that two week engagement to Mike fucking Newton. I need a life…or a good, hard dicking. Something.


End file.
